A ZAGR Story
by bbarracuda
Summary: Some say it was coincidence that her brother was the one to try and stop Zim, I say it was destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my fail attempt at a romance... I hope your eye sockets don't burn out, or something... This plot is overused, but there just aren't enough ZAGR fanfics... **

**Every one is 5 years older... just cause it will be easier to write if its that way. Oh, and there in hi skool...**

**Due to gravity, Zim is just as tall as everyone else...**

**HOPE ITS GOOD!**

**Chapter 1-**

Zim was in his base, he was fairly bored. Gir was making waffles, so he chose to stay down in his labs.

A few hours later, he risked Gir making him eat waffles, and left the base, he got out without having to eat waffles (They had tuna in them), and noticed someone in the bush, it was probably just Dib, but he had to make sere.

"GNOMES!"

Thus, the lawn gnomes attacked the bush, but instead of pulling Dib out, they pulled out-

"Gaz!"

"Yes you moron, now get your gnomes off, before I send them, and you to a never ending nightmare world!"

"I-I'm sorry Gaz, Zim thought it was the Dib-Beast trying to get evidence. Gnomes, go back to, your positions."

The Gnomes then let go of Gaz, and went back to standing around the house.

"That's better."

"Now, why are you at the almighty Zim's base?"

"Nothing."

"You have to be doing someth-"

"I SAID NOTHING!"

the birds flew off, and Zim stood there in shocked silence.

"I'm just out of the house, Dib's being a Ass."

"That's understandable Gaz-human."

"Gaz, its Gaz and only Gaz!"

She looked as though she would murder, so Zim quickly said O.K.

"So, since Zim gets to live, can Zim ask ware your going?"

"No-ware, I just don't want to be near Dib."

"Well, its getting dark, you should probably get home."

It was, the sun had started to set. But Gaz replied with a glare.

"Or, you could stay in Zim's base."

"And I would do that because?"

"Gir made waffles... and the Dib-beast shouldn't get in."

"Fine."

Zim, and Gaz, were both surprised, Zim had only said it to keep his limbs, and Gaz said yes without thinking. But neither of them was going to show weakness and bail so they silently walked into Zim's base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm sad, I have two other stories I should be working on, but here I am writing other stuff...**

**Thank you Invader Elze, Reenie Bleenie, and GazmRules.**

**Please ignore me, has I write stuff no one is going to read cause I stink at writing.**

**If you DO read this, review and you get cookies!**

**Updates might be hard, school just started.**

**Chapter 2-**

So Zim and Gaz walked into the base, Zim felt the need to go and find Gir, since he wasn't talking him, so they went down the toilet. They found him in the communication room.

"Gir, what are you doing down here?"

"Hi mastah! I'm playing with piggy!"

And so he was, the rubber piggy in Gir's little robot hands.

"Why in the communication room?"

"I don't know!"

"Sigh... Common Gaz, you can watch my Superior T.V. or something."

He turned to leave, but Gir dropped the piggy, it bounced and hit Zim in the back of the head, causing him to be knocked forward, and into Gaz, there lips, as though someone had planed it, fell right on top of each others, as they fell to the floor. No one could really tell witch on was more surprised, Zim or Gaz, both of there eyes wide open in shock. It was at that moment, the Tallests decided to call.

It was Purple, that held the popcorn bucket, and immediately, began vomiting into it, and it was Red, who's antenna dropped to the sides of his head, and widened his eyes in pure, horror,but neither Gaz nor Zim, broke their "kiss", for they were still processing what was happening. Soon, Red was able to talk again, and managed to say-

"C-cut the... the..."

"The transmission, Almighty Tallest Red?"

"Ya... that..."

And thus, the screen went black, and Gaz pushed Zim off her.

"WHAT THE HELL ZIM!"

"Er, Gaz... w-what was that.."

"ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME, THAT YOU, HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"No, Zim doesn't."

"You retard! You kissed me! You stole my first kiss!"

"Gaz, what is a kiss?"

"You don't know what a kiss is? Common! You must have had some sort of affection on Irk?"

"No, signs of affection or the feeling "love" have been banned on Irk for as long as anyone can remember."

"How can you ban love!"

"All of our feelings are generated in our PAK, there's some sort of chip that denies our brains to have certain emotions."

"Like what else?"

"Over the years, feelings have become limited, we only feel hate, anger, Revenge, pride, and a few others of that sort."

"What!" a hole civilization based on hate!"

"And because of it, Irk is far more advanced then most other planets."

Gaz couldn't believe it, sere, she only tried to show anger and hate, but she had other feelings too, like pity. And they would show every once in a while.

"Gaz, are you okay? Your face is turning red?"

'Crap! Now I'm blushing also!'

"Er, no Zim, its normal."

"Then Zim is pleased!"

Thus, Zim struck a pose and Gaz blush faded, and acting like there kiss never happened, went back up the toilet with Gir, and went to watch T.V. Little did they know, that someone else, saw the hole thing.

**Dib-**

Dib had indeed been watching the scene through his spy cameras. And was stunned, it got worse and worse, first his little sister, goes into Zim's base, WITH Zim, ALONE! Sere, she could fight of Zim and all, but what if he had kidnapped her and used her for bait or something! Then, Zim falls on top of Gaz, and KISSES his little sister, hes an alien! Gaz looked like she was mad, so he must have done it AGAINST HER WILL! And Gaz didn't do anything about it... And what was with forgiving him so quickly? Gaz NEVER forgave ANYONE that quickly, not even him!

"I'm so stupid! I never should have let her leave the house! I, I have to go save her! Before Zim dose, something, evil! And I'm talking to myself. No time for that now!"

And thus, Dib went off, to "save" his sister from Zim's "evil" clutches.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I forgot to mention, Dib's spy camera dose not have sound, and can't see the communication screen.**

**I am vary disappointed with this chapter...**

**Thank you GazmRules, Invader Elze, blueflower1594, and INVAder ZiMMeh. You all get cookies!**

**Chapter 3-**

Dib ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he needed to "save" his little sister before Zim... He didn't want to think about it.

**Zim's Base-**

Zim and Gaz sat on the sofa, Gir was in Gaz's lap (in his dog suit of course). Gaz rubbed his ears, Gir may have been annoying, but when he was quite, he was kinda, cute. Zim sat next to Gaz,blankly looking at the screen.

"Er, Zim?"

"What, oh, what is it Gaz?"

"If love is banned on Irk, how did your leaders know what was happening?"

"They used to watch Vortian soap-operas, but they stopped after the first scene showing "affection" its similar to how you PATHETIC-"

He was stopped short, there was a knock at the door, Gir got up, screamed, "TACOS", and ran to open the door.

"Gir! Move out of the way!"

It was Dib. He promptly shoved Gir into the sofa.

"Dib-stink! What are you doing in my base?"

"Don't act like you don't know alien scum!"

"Zim doesn't know."

"I'm here to save my sister!"

"Oh, Gaz, shes watching T.V."

"Don't act like you didn't do anything space boy! I know you kissed her!"

"BOTH of you SHUT-UP!"

This time it was Gaz, she walked over pushed Dib near the the door, and yelled,

"How do you know that!"

"Gaz! Zim's brainwashed you!

"GOD! Your so stupid Dib! First of, I came here out of my own free will, second, Zim INVITED me into his base, he did not force me. Third, I came because of you."

"Really Gaz! You came to help me stop Zim!"

"No. Never. Unlike you, I could care less what happens to the human race. I came BECAUSE you were being a total ASS!"

"But Gaz! He KISSED YOU!"

"Witch reminds me, HOW do you fucking know THAT!"

"I thought you knew about the spy cameras!"

"Yes, I do, but if they had sound, you would know that-"

"Gaz and I are as you humans say, 'going out'."

Dib looked horrified, his little sister, and his worst enemy!His eyes opened wide, his mouth hung open a bit. It was at that moment, Gaz dragged Zim into the kitchen.

"What was that! Were not dating!"

"Yes, but, think about it this way. The Dib-beast looked horrified! If we pretend do 'date' he could go insane!"

"He's already insane!"

"Right... well, we both want to see him in as much pain as humanly possible."

"You have a point, Fine."

They walked back into the entry hall thingy, and saw Dib huddled in the fetal position. Seeing Them come in, he jumped to his feet.

"Gaz! Please, please please tell me, that Zim is messing with me!"

"We'll, originally he was." Dib seemed somewhat happier. "But he was forgetting that we actually are."

Thus, Dib grabbed Zim and shoved him to the wall.

"Zim! Whatever your doing to my sister! You, you better stop it! Or, or ill, do something!"

"DIB! Let go, of my boyfriend, right now!"

Zim smiled. Dib's grip loosened, and Zim knocked his hands away, walked over to Gaz, and hugged her.

"G-Gaz... you, you called Zim, your... your..."

"Boyfriend, yes Dib, I have a boyfriend."

"A-and he's, Zim?"

"YES Dib! How many times must I say it!"

"I'm not sere..."

"I can tell you need time to think hings over, and I just don't want to talk to you, so I'm staying at Zim's for a week or so."

"WHAT! But Gaz! He, he brainwashed you!"

It was at this point Zim said, "Dib, if you don't leave now, The ALMIGHTY Zim will tell Gir to feed you his waffles, and I'm pretty sere you know what he can, and will, put in them."

So, Dib managed to walk out the door, muttering "boyfriend", all the while.

As soon as Zim closed the door, Gaz slapped him.

"Gaz! What as that for!"

"You touched me."

"But the actors in the Vortian Soap-operas always hugged like that! And Zim dose not believe he has to remind you that Irkans can't feel 'love'.

Gaz stayed silent, she didn't WANT to be reminded of that, she still felt sorry for him.

"Um Gaz? Your okay right? Well, ill be in my labs if you need Zim."

Gaz stayed silent, as Zim went back down the toilet.


	4. Chapter 4

**So... if you also read 'Lost Memories', I hope you realize, that for the time being, I'm ignoring that story... KIDDING! I'm just having trouble deciding whats gonna happen... **

**Thank you ****INVADERXxRaTh, Invader Elze,**** blueflower1594, ****Caelharx, ****and nv8tertak1im lazy, **** due to my computers crappy program, there will be spelling mistakes like that.**

**So, I'm going camping! No updates till after memorial day. I might be able to get another one up tonight, but I highly doubt it.**

**Oh, and I would rather get flames than no review at all...**

**Chapter 4-**

Gaz was watching T.V. Gir was with her, and Zim was in his lab. Or, he WAS in his lab, he was going to check on Gaz, he wanted to make sure she wasn't messing with his Irkan equipment.

We also know that Dib was being a total big-head and spying on them. So when Zim went over to talk to his little sister, he feared the worst, and grabbed a bag full of stuff he packed earlier, and went to help his 'brainwashed' sister.

Zim was now sitting on the sofa, Gaz was in the bathroom, and Gir was making waffles, so when the door opened up, Gir was not responsible.

"HEY! Alien Scum! Leave my sister alone!"

"For the last time Dib-Stink, Gaz is here out of here own free will!"

"Then ware is she?"

"In the bathroom."

"And HOW do I know she isn't in your labs being experimented on or something!"

"Your spy cameras. Which reminds me, the almighty Zim must get rid of them..."

"HEY! You still haven't told me WARE she IS!"

"But Zim already told you, Gaz is in the bathroom."

Then, tired of Dib's repeting questions, Zim turned to call for Gir, but took a blow to the head.

Dib had used his crowbar, ever since he was locked in a cage with a monkey, he carried it around.

Zim fell to the ground, and Dib hit his PAK. Gaz then came out of the restroom.

"DIB! What are you DOING!"

"Saving you..."

"I WAS in the BATHROOM!"

"So, Zim told the truth..."

"YES DIB! Why would he lie? Were going out! So, will you tell me WHAT you DID to Zim!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I just hit his head, but I may have hit other parts of his body..."

"Like what?"

"Maybe his PAK."

Gaz was stunned, she was worried, about ZIM of all people. But now, she knew just how important Zim's PAK actually was, and if Dib hit him with a crowbar, wait, why did he have a crowbar? That didnt matter now.

"Leave Dib, I have to make sure my BOY FRIEND is okay, and I don't think hes gonna want to wake up, with you here."

"But Gaz-"

"LEAVE! I'm not brain-washed or anything!"

"Can you prove it?"

"JUST LEAVE!"

Dib ran out the door, trying to avoid his sisters wrath. And Gaz, Gaz started to tear up, she didnt know why, but she couldn't stop the oncoming tears.

"Why Zim? Of all the aliens to come, why did it have to be you?"

She closed the door, and Gir came out of the kitchen. Upon seeing his fallen master, he started to tear up also.

"G-Gazzy, what happened to mastah?"

"Gir, I dont want to be the one to tell you, but Dib, he came in, and, did you hear me yell?"

"Ya..."

"This was why."

"So, you cared for mastah?"

"I, I guess I do Gir..."

"Is, is mastah, gonna be okay Gazzy?"

"I, I think so."

Thus, Gir and Gaz, who was carrying the knocked-out Irkan, went down to the labs, and let computer take over from there.

"Computer?"

"Yes Gaz?"

"Well, is anything wrong with Zim?"

"Hes out cold."

"Besides that!"

"Oh, I cant be sure until the scan is done."

"And how long will that take?"

"Another 10 minutes or so."

"Cant it go any faster?"

"No."

"Fine, at least tell me when its done."

And she went to check on how well Gir was doing.


End file.
